planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from the Planet of the Apes
Primary Cast: * Roddy McDowall as Cornelius * Kim Hunter as Zira * Bradford Dillman as Dr Lewis Dixon * Natalie Trundy as Dr Stephanie 'Stevie' Branton * Eric Braeden as Dr Otto Hasslein * William Windom as The President * Sal Mineo as Dr Milo * Albert Salmi as E-1 * Jason Evers as E-2 * John Randolph as Chairman of the President's Committee of Inquiry * Harry Lauter as General Winthrop * M. Emmet Walsh as Greg, General Winthrop's Aide * Peter Forster as Cardinal * William Woodson as Naval Officer * Gene Whittington as Marine Captain * Roy E. Glenn Sr as Lawyer * Norman Burton as Army Officer * Tom Lowell as Orderly * Donald Elson as Curator * Ricardo Montalban as Armando * Bill Bonds as TV Newscaster * Army Archerd as Referee * James Bacon as General Faulkner * John Alderman as Bill, Marine Corporal * Joe Gray as Bodyguard * Stephen (Steve) Roberts as General Brody * James B. Sikking as Officer in Radio Control Room * Ed Holliday as Hercules * Raylene Holliday as Brunhilde * Janos Prohaska as Gorilla in Zoo, Heloise * Marshall Stuart as Arthur, Orderly at Zoo * Alan Baxter as Military Officer * James W. Gavin as Helicopter Pilot * Robert Nichols as Reporter * Walker Edmiston ... Talking Baby Chimp (voice) * Paul Bradley ... (unconfirmed) * Charlton Heston ... Taylor (archival footage) * Robert Gunner ... Landon (archival footage) Synopsis 'Escape from the Planets of Apes' is the second sequel to the original Planet of the Apes and its premise is to reverse the plot of of that movie. Cornelius and Zira, the simian ape couple from the first two ape films, flee from their doomed planet (after the events in Beneath the Planet of the Apes) in the same spaceship used by Taylor in the first film, and travel back through the same space/time porthole and land on late 20th Century Earth where they are received with fascination and fear from the people they meet. It can be described as thus: Apes crash to Earth! Apes are Persecuted! Apes have a baby! Apes must Escape the Planet of the Apes! Tragic ending! As has become expected by this time, the film makes good use of social commentary - the obvious is all there: ape rights, equality for all. But it gets into the battle of the sexes, duplicitous scientists, abortion, forced sterilization and the question just about every sci fi movie about time travel struggles with - do humans have the right to alter their future? It even asks the classic question - if you could, would you go back in time and kill Adolf Hitler? 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes' answers how the Earth got to the state it was in the first two ape movies. Cornelius described how a plague killed all the dogs and cats which lead to the enslavement of all the apes as pets who eventually revolted against man. Overall, 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes' is not as thrilling as the first two movies, suffering from third-movie-itus however it has it's moments, a few good jokes and a nice small twist ending and is a fun Sunday afternoon DVD. Cast And Crew Supporting Cast (uncredited): * James W. Gavin ... Aerial Stunts Locations: Filming Locations: * Los Angeles Harbor, San Pedro, California * Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County, Los Angeles, California * South of San Clemente, California, USA Items: Production Crew * Producer ... Arthur P. Jacobs * Associate Producer ... Frank Capra Jr. * Unit Production Manager ... Francisco Day * Script ... Paul Dehn * Director ... Don Taylor * Assistant Director ... Joseph 'Pepi' Lenzi, Joseph E. Rickards * Director of Photography ... Joseph Biroc * Editor ... Marion Rothman * Music ... Jerry Goldsmith * Orchestrations ... Arthur Morton * Sound ... Dean Vernon, Theodore Soderberg * Make Up ... Dan Striepeke, Jack Barron * Hair ... Mary Babcock * Creative Makeup Design ... John Chambers * Special Photographic Effects ... L.B. Abbott, Howard A. Anderson Co. * Art Directors ... Jack Martin Smith, William Creber * Set Decorators ... Walter M. Scott, Stuart A. Reiss * Art Illustrator ... Bill Sully Notes Inconsistencies Behind the Scenes Besides Arthur P. Jacobs, Roddy McDowall, and Kim Hunter, the other major veterans of the first films still on hand for the third film were art director William Creber and make-up genius John Chambers. Creber's job was simpler for this film; for in the first, he had to dream up an entire ape city, in the second he had to create a mutated New York city underground. For Escape he merely had to cope with present day Los Angeles. Make-up man Chambers' job was easier too as he had only three simians to deal with. John, who again teamed up with Dan Striepeke, Fox's chief make-up man, won an oscar for his origional ape make-up. One of only two Oscars ever given to make-up men in the Acadamy's 43-year history. Trivia Quotes Related Articles * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (Novelization) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (Power Records) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (Marvel Comic Book) External Links * Escape from the Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * Escape from the Planet of the Apes at IMDB * Escape from the Planet of the Apes review References ---- ---- 03